


Like a Crime

by RikOkami



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikOkami/pseuds/RikOkami
Summary: Adora et Catra se réunissent sans que personne ne le sache.C'est leur petit secret.L'histoire se déroule bien évidemment avant la saison 5 !
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Like a Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, c'est la première fois que j'écris à nouveau depuis un long artblock. J'ai écris principalement sur She-Ra car j'arrive pas à sortir ces deux idiotes de ma tête. En écoutant Sofia de Clairo ça m'a donné envie d'écrire ceci, so here it is.

_ Adora _ , know that you and  _ I  _

Shouldn't feel like a crime

  
  


Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'elles se voyaient régulièrement, en dehors de Bright Moon, en dehors de Fright Zone. Une jolie tête blonde était assise, le dos et la tête appuyés sur un rocher. Ses deux grands yeux bleus étaient rivés vers le ciel, l'analysant. Elle essayait d'éviter de penser,  _ d'y _ penser mais c'était compliqué, presque impossible. Ses pensées étaient dirigées vers sa meilleure amie, Catra. Et d'autant plus depuis leur petites réunions secrètes, au fin fond de la forêt des murmures. Elle portait bien son nom depuis deux semaines cette forêt, tiens. 

  
  


"Hey, Adora."

  
  


_ Cette  _ voix,  _ cette _ façon de lui dire bonjour,  _ cette _ prononciation qui la faisait toujours frémir. La féline prononçait toujours son prénom d'une voix douce, défiante et presque..  _ sexy. _ Adora secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et se releva d'un bond pour faire face à son amie. 

  
  


"Salut Catra. Tu es en retard..", lança-t-elle en se raclant la gorge. 

  
  


La féline soupira, les mains posées sur les hanches. Elle était tout le temps en retard pour leur petites rencontres secrètes, et c'était la première fois qu'Adora le lui faisait remarquer. Elle, ce qu'elle avait remarqué, c'était les cheveux détachés d'Adora. Ça lui allait si bien.

  
  


" J'ai été retenue par Scorpia, elle voulait absolument que je l'aide, Entrapta et elle." 

  
  


Bien sûr que c'était compliqué d'être à l'heure, se libérer en soirée pour rejoindre son  _ ennemie _ sans se faire prendre ou trouver une explication crédible à une petite escapade ce n'était pas chose facile. Des deux côtés c'était compliqué, mais ces petits moments secrets, ces petits moments où elle pouvait enfin voir le visage de Catra sans avoir à se battre ça lui faisait du bien. Ces pensées lui firent esquisser un fin sourire. 

  
  


Les deux amies s'asseyèrent dans l'herbe pour discuter de choses et d'autres, de choses banales et sans grandes importances. Presque comme si les deux cherchaient à éviter un sujet, qui, bien évidemment, les blessait. A un moment, la féline lui mit un gentil coup de coude dans la hanche, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qui lui prenait qu'elle se retrouva plaquée à terre, des doigts s'attelant à lui chatouiller les hanches, sachant parfaitement où se déplacer pour la faire rire toujours plus. Après quelques longues secondes de torture, la blonde parvint à l'attraper par l'épaule pour la faire rouler sur le côté, essayant de calmer ses rires et sa respirations. 

  
  


"Ha !", s'exprima Catra. "1-0, perdue."

  
  


Adora arqua un sourcil et se redressa pour s'asseoir en tailleur. Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre la démarche derrière cette action, hormis… se rappeler de leur petits moments à elles, quand elles se  _ bagarraient  _ et se  _ chamaillaient  _ au sein de la Horde.

D'un geste rapide, elle se rapprocha de son amie et se mit sur ses genoux, enroulant sa nuque d'un bras pour coincer sa tête contre son épaule pendant que son poing frottait la tignasse brune. 

  
  


"C'est pas juste, tu as toujours su que les chatouilles c'était mon point faible." rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle faisait passer pour boudeuse.

  
  


Catra, qui se retrouvait compressée par le bras et l'épaule tout aussi musclée de son amie se retrouva à rougir. Elle avait toujours trouvé les muscles beaux, surtout quand il s'agissait de ceux d'Adora. Elle se mordit les lèvres et leva ses bras dans les airs, hésitant un instant, avant de les poser sur le dos de son amie, pour l'éteindre. Certes, ces petits défis qu'elles se lançaient quand elles étaient toutes les deux dans la Horde lui manquait, mais pas autant que les rares câlins qu'elles avaient pu s'échanger. 

La blondinette eu un spasme de surprise et cessa de frotter les cheveux du chat pour les lui caresser doucement, passant ses doigts entre ses cheveux comme pour les brosser et défaire les nœuds tandis que sa seconde main était toujours enroulée sur sa nuque, mais plus tendrement cette fois. 

  
  


"Tu me manques", murmura Catra d'une voix calme, presque brisée. Une voix qui, en somme, ne sonnait vraiment pas comme celle de la féline. 

"Arrêtes tes bêtises, on se voit presque tous les jours depuis deux semaines," répondit aussitôt la blonde en baissant ses yeux vers elle pour lui adresser un sourire.

  
  


La brune ne répondit pas. Elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle ne voulait pas s'emporter et se retrouver à devoir justifier ce qu'elle venait de dire, en dire trop et finir par lui dire que,  _ putain, Adora. Tu comprends vraiment rien.. Je t'aime, imbécile.  _ Non, à la place elle ferma les yeux alors qu'elle commençait à ronronner doucement contre l'épaule d'Adora, profitant de l'instant. 

Après un moment qui n'était pas assez long pour la féline, la plus grande se recula légèrement, juste assez pour plonger son regard dans le sien, alors qu'elle rouvrait les yeux avec le mouvement. 

  
  


"Tu sais…", Adora hésita, passant une main sur sa nuque, signe de la gêne chez elle. 

  
  


Catra frôla sa nuque de ses doigts, la sentant frissonner, pendue à ses lèvres dont elle sentait l'air chaud de son souffle, dû à leur proximité.

  
  


_ On pourrait s'en foutre. Fuir, devenir Bonnie and Clyde. Non, Thelma et Louise.  _ "Tu m'as manqué aussi.." finit-elle par lâcher, posant la paume de sa main sur la joue de la brune, caressant sa joue avec son pouce, lui offrant le plus beau et sincère des sourires. "Il n'y a pas un jour qui passe sans que ton visage traverse mon esprit,  _ chaton _ ."

  
  


Catra plongea à nouveau son visage contre l'épaule de son amie, le visage rouge écarlate et son cœur battant la chamade. D'où venait ce surnom, ce sourire et cette douceur ?! Malgré leur petits rendez-vous secrets qu'elles s'étaient fixés, au fond, elle pensait que la blonde la haïssait toujours. Au moins un peu, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais.. non. Il n'y avait pas une once de haine dans le comportement d'Adora depuis ces deux dernières semaines. 

  
  


Adora se sentit presque soulagée quand Catra cacha son visage. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle aurait sûrement.. Elle l'aurait sûrement embrassée. Cette façon dont la féline semblait pendue à ses lèvres, attentive à ses moindres mouvements, la façon dont elle avait frémi sous la paume de sa main.. La blonde déglutit et se mordit les lèvres. Voilà bien le sujet dont elle ne voulait pas parler et qui la faisait tant souffrir. C'était évident, elle était folle d'elle. Elle l'aimait sûrement bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. 

_ You know I’ll do anything you ask me to _

_ But oh my God, I think I’m in love with you _

_ Standin’ here alone now, think that we can drive around _

_ I just wanna say how I love you with your hair down _

_ Baby, you don’t gotta fight, I’ll be here ‘til the end of time _

_ Wishin’ that you were mine, pull you in, it’s alright _

Mais c'était impossible. Beaucoup trop compliqué. Comment pouvaient-elles s'aimer, dans ces conditions ? Elles étaient  **ennemies** . littéralement. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte et se releva rapidement, tournant tout de suite le dos à la brune. 

  
  


"Il va se faire tard, je dois y aller.. Bow et Glimmer vont commencer à se poser des questions et me chercher." 

  
  


C'était froid. Si froid. 

  
  


"Adora," elle ne se retourna pas, restant immobile. Mais le chat se leva et lui fit face, les sourcils froncés et un air fâché qui ne cachait absolument pas sa peine. "... embrasse-moi."

  
  


Le ton ferme de son amie lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Elle enlaça à nouveau son amie et posa son front contre le sien.

  
  


"Une fois..", lui répondit-elle, le souffle coupé. 

"- Juste cette fois."

  
  


Bien sûr que ça allait être douloureux. Ça allait faire mal, tellement mal. Mais Adora le savait, elle l'avait toujours su. Au sein de la Horde, ça leur avait été interdit, sous les menaces incessantes de Shadow Weaver, et ici, maintenant, ça leur était interdit car elles étaient..  _ ennemies. _

Sans réfléchir plus, la blonde brisa la distance qui les séparait et s'empara de ses lèvres, la serrant contre elle du plus fort qu'elle pouvait, sans pour autant lui faire mal. La féline répondit bien évidemment aussitôt au baiser. 

  
Elles savaient toutes les deux qu'elles allaient le regretter amèrement, demain, ça allait être si  _ douloureux.  _ En réalité, ça l'était déjà maintenant. C'était à la fois le plus beau et le pire jour de sa vie. Catra l'avait toujours su. Elle avait toujours su que son amie l'aimait aussi, mais ça avait toujours semblé impossible, incohérent. Une larme roula le long de sa joue et mourra au coin de ses lèvres quand les deux furent séparées, partant chacune de leur côté sans un mot de plus. 


End file.
